1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image recognition method and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly to a sectional image recognition method and a zonal recognition device thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of science and technology, protection of personal data becomes more important. Currently, the most commonly used method for verifying the identity of a user is to input an account and a password by the user. Only when the input account and password are both correct, will an electronic device allow the user to access. In order to ensure complexity of a password, normally electronic devices limit a minimum length and types of characters of the password. When being input, a password is easy to be peeked by an interested person so risks still exist when the password is input. In addition, generally a user memorizes more than one password so troubles occur when the user forgets the set password.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem that the user has to memorize lots of the passwords, some manufacturers propose means of recognition using biological features, for example, iris recognition, voiceprint recognition, and fingerprint recognition. Fingerprint recognition requires less cost of equipment than recognition of other biological features, and each fingerprint is unique and is not identical with any other fingerprint so fingerprint recognition becomes another common means of identity recognition.
In a conventional fingerprint recognition manner, an image capture device is used to acquire a fingerprint image of a user, but different image capture devices vary in manners of acquiring a fingerprint image. In a reading manner using a linear sensor module 110, the user is required to slide a finger thereof across the linear sensor module 110 at a speed and with a pressing force, so as to enable the linear sensor module 110 to read a fingerprint image of the user in batches. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is a schematic view of fingerprint image capture by a linear sensor module in the prior art.
For a zonal fingerprint image capture device, the user is required to press a finger thereof on the zonal fingerprint image capture device. The zonal fingerprint image capture device reads a complete fingerprint image at a time, and performs recognition processes. Referring to FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B is a schematic view of fingerprint image capture by a zonal fingerprint image capture device of the prior art. A common zonal fingerprint image capture device is formed by a Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) photosensitive device or a charge-coupled device (CCD).
All conventional image capture devices have different defects. Although the linear sensor module 110 does not need a large buffer space, displacement of the finger or an uneven force is easy to be incurred while the user presses the finger thereof, thereby acquiring an incomplete fingerprint image. Although the zonal fingerprint image capture device 120 can acquire a fingerprint image rapidly, the zonal fingerprint image capture device 120 requires a large buffer space to store the fingerprint image.
If the zonal fingerprint image capture device 120 is adopted, manufactures need to adopt an electronic device with a buffer space of large storage capacity, and in this way, production cost of a small-scale imbedded device is inevitably increased.